


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by Gennebra



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F, Murder Wives, thats it, thats the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennebra/pseuds/Gennebra
Summary: They crouch in the dirty alley and while needy tries not to dirty her sneakers with guck and things she'd rather not think about, Jennifer is practically vibrating.That's how she gets before every meal. It used to disturb Needy but nowadays she barely bats an eyelash.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched Jennifers body only once but from the promo images to the movie it has lived rent-free in my mind. This fic was born from my very stressed brain at three am when I should have been writing my thesis and I guess it was soothed by thinking about murder.

They crouch in the dirty alley and while needy tries not to dirty her sneakers with guck and things she'd rather not think about, Jennifer is practically vibrating.

That's how she gets before every meal. It used to disturb Needy but nowadays she barely bats an eyelash.

It's helped, of course, by the fact that the man who's dying tonight is a predator, one of the ones that are part of the Sex Offender Registry list aka Jennifer's menu.

"I can smell him," Jennifer says. "He smells delicious." 

Needy only smells the delightful smell of the back-alley so she just shrugs, not that Jennifer sees. Their target reaches their agreed meeting point and Jennifers gone.

They sit outside the bar as Needy keeps watch and after about half an hour of what seems like a lot of very unsubtle flirting that's turning rapidly into PDA Jennifer grabs the guy’s hand and starts approaching Needy's hiding place.

She moves down the alley where the shadows are longer and darker and waits. 

As soon as they reach the alley the man roughly shoves Jennifer, so hard that Needy knows that if was she still a normal mortal shed have bruises all over. He doesn't waste time shoving his hands under Jennifer's blouse and greedily grabbing one of her beats.

Jennifer lets him. She says that the hornier they are the better they taste and besides, she likes to tease Needy.

Jennifer waits until he pulls his hunting knife out, his M.O, to smile at him large, too large, and full of teeth.

Before he can scream Needy is on him, shoving a gag so far down his throat that he chokes on it. 

The man looks terrified and tries slashing at Jennifer who simply bats the knife away before raising her hand and tapping him in the forehead.

The man hits the opposite wall, out cold.

Jennifer throws Needy the car keys and she brings the car around. They load the man on the car and they head to their latest home, a beautiful, bright little condo with paid for by Jennifer's flourishing modelling career and Needy's budding writing.

Their garage is spacious, enough room for three cars their sweating little realtor had said, and enough room for whatever little projects they had.

It also had reinforced soundproofing.

Needy sets up "Jennifer’s butcher shop" as she likes to call it, a plastic dome they'd designed after binge-watching Dexter and watching as much as breaking bad as they could stomach.

Jennifer drags the already conscious man out of the trunk, blows Needy a kiss and drags him into the dome. 

Neddy leaves her to it and goes up to their house to start her dinner. Petal, their pig snorts at her when she arrives and Needy gives her a few pats on the head. "Jennifer will be done soon and you can eat." She tells the little pig.

Needy boils water for her pasta and turns on property brothers.

She's on the second episode of the marathon, loudly criticizing the dumb couple that of course chose the wrong house, while she has some wine when Jennifer opens the door. Petal immediately sets off to the garage squealing like mad making Jennifer snort.

"You done?"

"I’m done." Needy didn't even have to bother asking. Right after every meal Jennifer's eyes shine bright and she has an almost feverish, excited energy.

Jennifer throws herself on top of Needy where she's lying on their couch and starts pawing at her sweater and trying to kiss her. Needy puts a hand oh her shoulder and she immediately stops. "You know the rules; brush your teeth first." 

Jennifer pouts but obediently goes to the bathroom. 

Needy pours herself another glass and takes one of Jennifer's tooth achingly sweet cocktails from the fridge. She's blending it when she feels slim arms hug her from behind. 

She turns into the embrace. "Brushed your teeth?"

"Yes ma'am. And flossed." 

"Ain't I the luckiest girl?" Jennifer smiles at her and starts kissing her neck.

It gets Needy hot and bothered in no time and she slips from Jennifer's arms just long enough to remove her sweater and whip her bra on her girlfriend’s face who laughs lifts her up on the counter and eats her out.

Afterwards on the bedroom, Needy feels sated and happy and completely boneless.

Jennifer starts kissing her back and massaging her thigs. She has crazy stamina on normal days but especially after a feeding and although Needy is definitely interested her body can only take so much.

"M'tired" she mumbles. 

"I know." Jennifer continues massaging her but doesn’t try anything further. "Would you mind grabbing the cream on your nightstand?"

"Cant you do it?" Needy asks, her voice muffled from her face being smushed on her pillow.

Jennifer smacks her ass lightly. "Don’t be lazy; I’m already doing all the work here."

"Fine fine." She says at last and starts reaching for the nightstand, stretching her whole body because she refuses to get up.

She wiggles forward when she can’t reach it and wraps her hand on the handle and pulls, Jennifer massaging her all along. 

She feels for the cream and feels an inordinate sense of victory once her hand finds it.

She slips her hand down the bottle intent of grabbing it when at the bottom of it she feels something that she’s sure wasn’t there when she last opened it.

Its velvety, octagonal and at once she knows what it is. She stands up so fast that if it weren’t dor Jennifers superhuman reflexes have fallen and grabs for the box.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Jennifer is not unsure, hasn’t been unsure a day of her life, but she looks the most nervous Needy has ever seemed her.

"Yep. High time I made an honest woman out of you."

Needy doesn’t even mind her cheekiness, she’s just so happy that she throws herself at Jennifer, wrapping her legs around her.

"Does that mean yes?" She asks.

"Of course dummy."

Jennifer gives her one of the cocky smiles that drives her crazy and Needy is seriously considering going another round when petal comes into their room, her little paws living red imprints on the marble floor.

"Oh not again." Needy bemoans.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder Wives.


End file.
